True love
by Mightiest battle
Summary: Things were about to chance for two of the loud children Lincoln and Leni. lincoln saved her from being raped by an ex-boyfriend and is slowly falling in love with him. this place six years from the show timeline. Leni will slowly be becoming mad as she does whatever it takes to keep him in her life.
1. chapter 1

The first night

Lincoln pov

I was walking through town looking for leni for mom. She said she was going to the spa to us the steam room and the mud baths. So when the family was ready to go they asked me to get her. As I walked I heard a struggle in a side alley next to me. I looked in and my blood boiled as I saw leni and her ex-boyfriend. He had me mouth duck taped out and her hands to and her right cheek was brushed. He was trying to get her belt and shorts off her. I looked down and picked up a two by four and ran up behind him he turned and saw me. Before he could do anything I swung the board and hit him right in the left temple. He went down but started to get back up but I cracked him over the head knocking him out. When I was sure he was out I dropped the board and ripped the tape off leni's hands and mouth. She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Lincoln!"

She threw her arms around me in the tight hug I returned. I picked her up and ran back to the mail and the family. When I got there they saw me coming and the cry sister in my arms. When I was close Luna, lynn, loni, lucy, luan and the twin ran over as I put her down. But when I tried to move back leni back leni panicked and grabbed me and pulled me back.

"NO HE'LL TOTES GET ME!"

i picked her back up and the family was asking us what happened and I told them what I walked but on. Luna and lynn wanted to go back and wake him then knock him out again.

But as they were about to start their hunt dad stopped them.

"No we're going to call the police and then go home."

He looked at me and leni I was holding to my chest. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder with a proud smile.

"That was a brave thing to do Lincoln and I've never been more proud of you. Now let's get you two home and try a forget about this."

We got into the van and the whole way home leni either held my arm or hand. Me and mom also check her cheek and made sure her teeth and jaw were ok. When we got home Lori tried to pull leni away from me and got punched away and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I wrapped my arms around her lower back to steady her and she looked back at everyone scared.

"No I'm staying with Lincoln!"

Everyone looked at me and I sighed walked us over to the couch. I sat down and she got off me and hugged my arm and the other looked at her understanding why. If they had just been saved from something like that they'd clung to the safest thing them could. See how I saved her that was me and I was more than happy to stay by her side. Dinner was pizza and the only time she'd let me go was to use the bathroom, didn't stop her from staying outside of the door.

"Hey Lincoln can I ask you to do me a favor?"

She looked beautiful and in the moment a wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around my neck. She blushed but started to smile for the first time in hours. 'If only you and weren't my sister then I wouldn't hate these feeling for you.'

"Can I sleep with your for a few night?"

I smiled and rubbed her lower back and smiled. "Sure you can just go and get your night clothes on. " I let her go and walked to my room and started to hide the porn mag I had and my stuffed bunny.

Leni pov a few hours earlier

I was walking back to my family and was thinking about somethings. I just broke up with chad because he was like Lincoln said. Lincoln told me he just wanted my body and he was right and I didn't listen. I really didn't love him anyways I was just dating him because he looked like… Lincoln. 'Why did I have to fall in love with my brother.' When I walked beside an alley someone grabbed me and pulled me in. Before I could scream something cover my mouth and my arms were forced behind my back and I think they were taped there.

"Well I got you now you little loud bitch and now I'm taking what's mine."

It was chad's voice and I had a good idea of what he wanted. He knew I was a virgin and he tried to talk me into have sex but I always said no. 'God no please someone help!' I started to struggle and he slapped me really hard on the face.

"Stop struggling and just let this happen!"

I started to struggle again as he started to pull my belt and shorts. I closed my eyes tight and right before I was going to stop struggling he stopped and a loud smack rang out. I opened my eyes and saw Lincoln had hit him with a two by four and again when he tried to get up. When that was done he dropped the board and freed my hands and mouth. I jumped forward and hugged him tightly and was determined to keep a hold of him. "Thank you Lincoln!" He smiled and he returned the hug then picked me up like I was his bride. He looked back and started to run and I was just happy to feel his chest. 'I never thought I'd get to be this close to him and I could hear his heartbeat.' Soon we made it to the family and the van and a lot of the girls ran over asking what happened. Lincoln started to put me down but I didn't want him to so I had to think fast.

"NO HE'LL TOTES GET ME!"

He held me again and the family keep asking what happened and he told them what he knew. For the ride home I was so happy to be holding him like I always wanted to. Lincoln had me open my mouth and checked my teeth and my cheek. I fought back the blush trying to take over my cheeks and then I got to hold his hand until we got home. We walked in and Lori tried to get me off him and that made me mad. I punched her gut knocking her back and I jumped onto Lincoln and wrapped my arms and legs around him. For the rest of the night I was living my dream and was as close as a girlfriend. We had pizza and the only time I let him go was to use the bathroom but I waited outside of the door. 'I wonder if I could sleep with him for a few nights?' When he walked out I asked him in a sweet voice. "Can I sleep with you for a few nights?" He smiled at me and answered.

"Sure you can just go and get your night clothes on."

He let me go and I ran to mine and lori room and opened my door to see lori laying her bed. She looked at me and started to talk as I got dressed, in a short shirt that showed my stomach and so short shorts.

"It's good to see you smile again and you were lucky that Lincoln was coming to get you."

I looked back at her and put my sunglasses on my nightstand and walked over to the door.

"Leni where are you going?"

I looked back at her and smiled. "I asked asked Lincoln if I could sleep with him for a few nights. Right now I feel safest near him." When I finished talking I walked out and down the hall to the and to Lincoln's door. I knocked and second later the door opened. He was just in night pants and I could see the muscle he had.

"Come on in and get comfy I'm off to get some water bottles."

He walked to get the water and I walked into his room. It was the same as always and I looked over at his bed and it was big enough to fit two people if they hold each other. I blushed and got under the covers and had my back against the wall.

Lincoln pov

I was in the kitchen and was slashing cold water on my face. 'Calm down Lincoln you're just making her feel safe. Nothing is going to and you can just sleep on the floor.' I walked over to the fridge and opened it and got two water bottles. I closed the door and walked back into the living room to see our mom and dad on the porch with the police. Mom looked back and saw me and the officer saw me and waved me over.

"Son can you come over her and talk to me for a second. I need to get a statement about earlier and to let you know what happened to Chad smith."

I walked over and started to talk with him and I was a little happy at what I heard.

"He will stay in the hospital for the next week and then will go to trial for the attempted rape of your sister. Now I need you to tell me what happened and why you nearly killed that young man. I will also be recording this for evidence in the trial."

I crossed my arms and started to talk. "I was walking to the spa to get leni when the rest of us were ready to go home. As I walked past an alley I heard a struggle and Iooked and and saw Leni. He had duck taped her mouth shut and had her taped behind her back. I started to panic and worried for her safety and started to look for some to stop him with. I saw a two by four on the ground and in my panic I grabbed it and ran up behind him and hit him in the left temple and again on the top of the head. Then I got me sister free and we when back to our family and then the police were called." When I finished talking he stopped recording and thanked me and he left the house and left. When that was done we went back in and everyone when to bed and when to our rooms. I walked into mine and saw Leni happy rolling under my covers. Her large chest was swinging from side to side and I couldn't help but look. But when she saw me she stopped and saw where I was looking and blushed. 'This is going to be a very long night.'

"Hey Linc come on and get in bed I've got a fun day plan for tomorrow."

I smiled and did as she asked and we drank our water and the laid in bed with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly drapped my right arm over her stomach. Put my left arm under my pillow and her head, she snuggled into my chest and I smiled as we slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. The trial and the kiss

The trial and the kiss

The week was like almost normal but Leni was with me every time we left the house. She came with me everywhere I when and the other girls were happy to see her smiling. But when we when to the trial Leni started to panic and I made her look at me. "Leni it's ok me and are both here he won't get his hands on you again. Isn't that right dad?"

"That's right Lincoln."

I looked back at her and she still looked scared and I put a hand on her shoulders. "If you're that scared then looked at me and only me. I promise if anything happens then I'll be right there ready to save you." She smiled and hugged me and the four of us walked into the courtroom. We sat in the benches and waited for for the trial to start. Soon the trial started when the judge walked in then the jury and lastly chad was brought in with a banged head in handcuffs. His lawyer walked in with him and she was looking at me. He looked at me with hate and spite on my pants.

"Chad please do not do that he will pay her putting you in the hospital."

I locked eyes with her and before I could talk the judge spoke. He seemed to be backing me up as we.

"No he will not miss Victoria in the laws eyes her fight for his sister's safety. Any judge in this state would not let that cads in the door. Now please get take your seat so we can begin."

I smiled at there angry looks and so did Leni, mom and dad. Soon Leni walked up to the stand and I sat behind chad. So Leni could look right at me and she did. She told them how she when to the spa and how he jumped her and how he tried to rape her. But has she spoke chad would say shit to make her story seem like she wanted it but again the judge stepped in.

"Mr. Smith I'm going you one warning do not keep talking during her testimony and I'll have you removed from my courtroom."

He shut up and looked pissed and I smiled. Once her testimony was over they called me up to give my testimony.

"I was walking to the spa to get leni when the rest of us were ready to go home. As I walked past an alley I heard a struggle and Iooked and and saw Leni. He had duck taped her mouth shut and had her taped behind her back. I started to panic and worried for her safety and started to look for some to stop him with. I saw a two by four on the ground and in my panic I grabbed it and ran up behind him and hit him in the left temple and again on the top of the head. Then I got me sister free and we when back to our family and then the police were called." At the end of my testimony the office that recorded my statement walked up and played the recording from last week. It was the same word for word and the judge thanked me and then the jury when to deliberate. We were given a twenty minute recess and we all walked around the courthouse. Leni keep close to me seeing as many of Chad's friends were at the trial.

"Hey lincoln do you think just me and you could go get so pizza tonight?"

She spoke so only I could hear her and I smiled on the outside. But on the inside I was freaking out at her breast being pushed into my arm and chest. She had a d cup chest and I should know I woke up with them in my face this morning. "Sure Leni but can I have my arm back?" She smiled and help my arm tighter and blushed?

"But I feel much safer when I'm holding onto you."

I blushed a little and just sighed and we walked back as the time was almost up. When we were walking back the judge was outside of the courtroom. He saw us and saw Leni holding me and smiled.

"It's good to see a brother that will comfort his sister and he's ready to protect her."

I looked at him and smiled and she started to talk with him.

"Thank you sir and may I ask your name?"

"Mark Mr Loud."

When he finished he checked his watch and saw twenty minutes had passed and called everyone back in. Leni and I walked in and our mom and dad did as. We all sat and waited for the jury to walk back. Soon they did and we all wait in silence as the jury head stood and spoke.

"We find the defendant guilty and ask he be given the maximum punishment."

At the end of it Chad and his friends started to yell and one jumped at me and leni. But before he could some much as touch her I grabbed his head and slammed it onto the wooden beach!and. The balentes stopped the other two and dragged the them out as Mark spoke up.

"I want them thrown into to the jail for a few days to teach them a lesson. Now for the sentence for your crime, the outburst and the request for the maximum punishment. I sentence you too fifteen years with no probation or early release. Then once you and released you will have to keep one-thousand feet away from any loud family members."

He slammed his wooden hammer on the desk and Chad was dragged out yelling and kicking. When that was over we had them drop us off that the pizza place and they got dinner for the others. We also!asked to eat here and once mom gave leni her phone back and telling us to call her when we were done. We walked in and I pulled out my wallet. I had fifth dollars which should be enough for us to eat. Soon we had a large pepperoni pizza and Leni leaned into my side as we ate.

"Hey do you think his partners will try something?"

I looked down at her and saw her worried face. I smirked and wrapped an arm around her and she smiled. "They can't you heard the judge no courtroom would let them make the case. So I think we're in the clear on that end." When I finished talking we finished eating she was texting someone. Then someone call and she answered, it was mom and she was on her way to get us. I smiled and a little girl walked up to us and looked at leni snuggle next to me.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

We both blushed and I rubbed the back of my head. But as I was about to answer leni did and she shocked me.

"Yes he is little girl but I think your mom wants you to come back to her."

The little girl smiled and ran back to her mother as I looked at leni. She looked at me with a smile but it fell when she saw my frown. "Were going to have to talk once we get home." She did set next to me on the way home and mom noticed but did ask. When we got home I went to my room and I didn't talk to anyone. Everyone but lola got the point to leave me alone. She tried to talk to me but I won't answer her and Luna pulled her away. When it was time for everyone to go to bed and Leni came to my room and she looked at me.

"Your mad right?"

I got off the bed and walked in front of her and she backed into the door. She looked scared as I stood over her and she tried to get her hand on the door knob.

"Now Lincoln please I know I totes wasn't thinking when I said that but…"

Before she could say anything more I grabbed her face and pushed my lips onto hers. Her eyes were wide before starting to slowly close them, mine soon followed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my arms around her lower back. I felt her open her mouth and I knew what she wanted. I opened my mouth and our tongue started to fight for control in our make out. But soon we had to separate for air but once we had the she slammed her lips back onto mine. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed then fell back on it. When I did she pulled back and laid her head on my shoulder breathing hard. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. I moved us so we were side by side and cover us up. She laid her head on my chest and said tbe words I've longed to have her say.

"I love you lincoln more then a sister should. But I didn't care I'm finally happy."

"I love you too leni and I guess I am your boyfriend now." I smiled as we laid in bebed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. A new day dawns

A new day dawns

Leni dream pov

I laid on my back in my panties and bra with Lincoln leaning over me with a large tent in his boxers.

"Leni I love and I want you to have my kids."

Before I could talk he kissed me and as I pushed my tongue into his mouth a alarm sounded.

Leni awake pov

I jumped out of my sleep and saw Lincoln's alarm going off. "Damn you." I whispered and tried to shut the thing off and go back to my dream. But as I reached for the alarm Lincoln hit the snooze button. I looked down and saw he was half asleep and still had a arm around my back. He turned and I was laying back where I was and I smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and started to kiss him and he started to wake up. He started to kiss back and opened his eyes then pulled back with a happy smile.

Lincoln pov

I was waking up with leni's lips on mine and I pulled back with a happy smile. "Good morning sweet lips." She smiled and before either one of us could react the twin burst through the door yelling.

"lincoln come play with me in the mud!"

"No I need help on my routine for the princess pageant!"

I sighed and let leni go and sat up but as I did lisa jumped on me and knee slammed my nuts. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I fell face first to the floor holding my boys and screaming like I girls.

"Lincoln!"

"Sorry!"

Leni grabbed me and looked at the twins in anger.

"Ice now!"

They ran to get the ice as the others and mom and dad ran to see why I yelled. Leni told what happened as Lisa ran back in with the ice. Dad helpe me sit up and she handed me the ice pack and I put it on my hopely this working ball. But ai got and evil idea and started to talk. "Well at least I don't have to worry about kids anymore right?" No one laughed as I just sat there for the pain in my balls to stop. After a few minutes I was on my feet with Leni ready to grab me if I fall as we walked down the stairs. The morning was quiet until the fighting started again after mom and dad left for work. Leni and lori had gotten into it about bathroom line and me and Lilly when outside. Lilly never liked them fighting so when it started ai would get her and we'd go to the park for a few hours.

"Lincey can we plwase get some ice cream?"

I looked down at her then pulled my wallet out and looked in. I still had twenty dollars and smiled at her. "Sure we can get some from the snack bar at the park." She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a pink shirt with a heart hair band on her head.

"Yay!"

We made it to the park and I got her a Orange cream ice cream and I got a rainbow snow cone. As we ate Leni walked into the sitting area and seat down with us. She told me the others were still at it and that we should wait until mom got back. I agreed and the three of us started to walk around the park. As we walked she held both my hands and a few ladies were walking our way and stopped when they saw us.

"Oh she's adorable!"

They walked over to us and looked at lilly who moved behind my legs but was picked up by leni. She wrapped her arms around leni's neck and leni put a arm under lilly and one behind her back.

"Oh see looked just like you two don't they scarlet?"

"She does you too must be so proud."

Me and leni both blushed and leni shuffled on her feet. I looked at them and then saw Chad's dad walking this way. I put myself in front of leni and Lilly as he threw the two women aside and grabbed my collar.

"You little son of a bitch."

I locked eyes with him and he pulled his right back. But as he was about to punch me the one of the woman grabbed him a hit him with pepper spray. He let go of me and I tackled him to the ground and one of the woman had called the police. I got my pelt off and used it to tie his hands as I got off him and leni and Lilly both grabbed me.

"Lincy!"

"Lincoln are you ok!?"

i looked back at them and put a hand on Lilly's head and my other one on leni's hand. I was breathing hard with my adrenalin pumping in my veins as I looked at him. "Y-ya I'm good just need to calm down." I looked at the the two women and they were looking at me and I spoke up. "Thanks for the help and yes I'm very proud of my sisters. But as you just saw I'm ready to protect them no matter what." They smiled and we all waited for police and as we waited I held Lilly and she fell asleep in my arms. When the police showed up they arrested the father and gave us a ride home. Leni leaned against me as we rode in the back of the car. As we pulled up at the house mom, dad and all our sister ran out and over to us. Mom ran over and looked us over and then happened luna take the sleeping lilly to her room.

"What happened?!

I told them what happened and the police said he was also wanted for questioning for an unrelated charge. So after he was gone we all walked in but dad grabbed me and pulled me to the back yard. He pointed to the new rocking chairs and told me to sit and he'd be back in a few minutes. I did as he asked and after a few minutes he came back with two open beers. He handed me one but I just set it down.

"No no you earned that Lincoln. Twice now you've thrown yourself into the danger zone to protect your sisters. As far as I'm concerned you've earn a beer and tv rights for the next week."

I looked at him and then to the beer and took a small drink. It tastes like rotten apples a spit it out and dad laughed. "This stuff is terrible how do you drink it?"

"You get used to it or you find a brand you like. But seriously son I'm brave off you and me and your mother are so happy that you're our son but."

He looked into the kitchen and saw leni looking at us and then looked at me again.

"Me and your mother have to take lori and luna on a week long college tour and the other girls are coming. So if I get my dad's old thirty-eight out of the closet safe can I trust you with it?"

I was shocked he never took out his dad's pistol. "Dad are you saying what I think you are?" He nodded and stood up.

"Yes Lincoln I want you to keep the house safe and Leni safe as well. Before you ask she doesn't want to be away from you so can I trust you with it?"

I normally won't want to touch a gun but Leni was my… girlfriend. My girl I have to protect her no matter what. I looked at dad and nodded my head and we both walked up to his and mom's room and he opened their closet. He put in the code and opened the safe and got the gun out and six hollow point rounds. He also got out a few hundred dollar bills and hand me the gun, rounds and the cash.

"The cash is for you two to get whatever you need for next week. But please keep the gun hidden and please don't be a hero if someone breaks in. I don't want you to have to kill someone."

I took the gun and the loaded the gun and put the safety on. Then I took the cash and put it in my wallet. It wasn't until later that night I saw leni again. She walked in around midnight and she was wearing a see through nightgown. I could see her panties and her bra. She walked over and laid down beside me and I put an arm over her. I looked at her with a blush and she did too.

"Lincoln we're not doing that tonight but as your girlfriend I think it's a little unfair for me to not saw some skin. You sleep half naked every night so I thought I'd show some skin."

She looked at me with a sly smile and started to kiss me. I pulled her close and I grabbed her left but check and she moaned into the kiss. She pulled back and locked her eyes with me.

"Down boy we could wake the whole house up."

She whispered yelled and I got the point and let her check. After that we just laid in bed and we soon fall asleep until my door opened. Both me and lenu jumped as we looked at the door. Lilly was in the door way holding a teddy bear and was looking at us with hope.

"Can I sweep with lincy too?"

I looked at leni and she smiled and moved under the cover to the other side of the bed. As she did she gave me a eye full of her breast and the I patted the spot in between us. "Come on lilly lincy will keep you safe too." She smiled and closed the door and jumped onto the bed. Remembering the nut blaster from early I cover my crotch as she got in the middle of us. Leni pulled her into her chest and I put an arm over both of them as we all fell asleep.


	4. A week of heaven or hell? Day one

The seven days of heaven day one

Everyone left the house early and I had to carry a sleeping Lilly to the van. Dad gave me the spare key to the house and asked me to go to the store and pick up some milk and bread. He also told me that if I had a girlfriend she was free to spend the night. 'If only you knew dad of only you knew.' They left after that and I when back up to my warm bed with a sleeping Leni.

"Are they gone?"

I wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. We laid there for a few hours until we had to get food. Leni when to get a shower as I cook breakfast. Eggs, bacon and fruit. I like the hearty stuff at the beginning of the day so I could eat junk food for the other meals. I ate and once I was done she walked down in her normal clothes and I walk upstairs and got a shower. When I got out I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Leni walked up the stairs and looked at me with the sad puppy eyes.

"Lincoln, we should go to the store like dad said and I want to pick up something I totes want."

I laughed under my breath and we left the house. We walked to the end of the street and caught the bus into town. We rode the bus downtown and we got off near the store. I gave her one of the hundred dollar bills and we split up in the store. I got the stuff we need for the house and IF it happens some condoms. Leni had a few bags and I saw what I was sure to be baby clothes in one. 'Ok I think me and her may need to have a talk.

Leni pov

I walked down to the baby items to look around and buy a few things. As I looked around the baby stuff someone poked my back. I turned and saw the two women from yesterday and smile. "Hello and thanks for yesterday." They smiled and said it was ok.

"Sweetie where's your little girl is she with her dad?"

I blushed and looked at them. "Um that was my sister and she left for a few hours with our mom and dad." They both apologized but asked why I was in this part of the store. I smiled and started to play with my hair. "Well I do want one of my own so I thought I'd look at the baby stuff. But I don't know what to do and what to buy." The laughed and grabbed my hands and started to pull to the clothes.

"Honey we've both had three kids so we know what will hold up."

I smiled and we looked around at the clothes and car seats. But when I walk near the bottles they told me that breastfeeding means so much more. I listened and I had a carrying basket full of baby clothes and diapers. We walked up to the checkout and saw Lincoln over by the door. I told them goodbye after getting their phone numbers then walked over to my Lincoln. We rode the bus home and he carried all the bags in. I walked up to our room and laid on the bed and waited for him. When he walked in he was holding my bags and looked at me with a frown.

Lincoln pov

"Leni, we need to talk about these." I held up the bag and she looked at me as I sat down beside her. She climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist then started to talk. "You know we can't have children Leni. The chances of the child having birth defects or dying in the womb are very high." She looked at me and had a look of utter sadness and tears started to fall. I moved one hand to her cheek and rubbed it. She on the other hand pulled my head into her chest and I rubbed her back. We stayed like this until she shifted her weight and we fell on the bed. My back was on the bed and Leni got on her hands and knees.

"Lincoln look at me."

I did and the crazed she had scared me a little.

"You said chance and even if it's small a child from us could be healthy. So, we can take a chance and try, right?"

I looked at her and saw the want in her eyes. I sighed and looked into her eyes and spoke. "Leni I'm sorry but we can't risk it. Maybe adop…" She didn't let me finish as she forced a kiss and dropped her lower half. As she stuck her tongue in my mouth she started to grind her hips into mine. I knew what she was doing and I had to make her stop. I started try and push her away but she just held me tighter and pressed down harder. She was making it hard for me to breathe so I did something despite the hell I'd pay. I smacked her thigh hard and she jumped off me with a gasp.

"Ow Lincoln!"

I was taking deep breaths and looked back at her. She was rubbing her leg and looked at with a look I couldn't place. I got up and left her on the bed, "I'm going to make dinner you please do something with those clothes." I walked down to the kitchen and cook us some stacks I got on sale. As I cook it got dark and I closed the curtains and locked the doors up. When I had, the table set I walked up stairs to hear her in my room talking to herself.

"He's pushing me away does he not want kids with me does he not love me?"

I face palmed and sighed. 'Of bloody hell.' I walked into the room and saw her cuddling my pillow with a crazed look. One eye covered by hair and one looking at me surrounded by shadow. When she made eye contact with me it stopped and she smiled. But in the back of my mind a small but was fear was there. That look, it was like getting started down by a crazed beast in heat. I gulped and spoke to her calmly. "Dinner is ready."

Leni pov

I had forced myself onto Lincoln's lap and was grinding into him as we ate.

' _He's yours make him see that Leni.'_

A voice had started to talk in my head after the incident in the courtroom. After Lincoln stopped Chad again. It told me that we were destined to have a child and to stop anyone from taking him.

' _He's just shy try something to show him the pleasure only you can bring him.'_

I smiled inwardly and pushed my hips down more. I felt something hard pushing against my ass cheeks and smiled. I looked back at him and saw a huge blush all over but he eats another pick of stack. "Come on Lincoln~" I put my fork and knife down and grabbed one of his hands. I slowly made his hand move to my breast.

"Ok, That's enough for tonight."

He pulled his hand free and slide himself out from under me and rushed out of the room. I huffed and put our plates away. Then I walked up the stairs and found him in his room. He had just changed and I walked to my room. I changed to and walked back to his room and we when to bed after I promised no funny business. As I laid there with him I though with a happy smile on my face. 'Just wait Lincoln before this week ends you'll give me a child.'


	5. Chapter 5

Of heaven or hell? Day Two

Lincoln Pov

I woke up first this morning and slowly got out of bed. Leni sure didn't make it easy for me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck like she was trying to kill me. It's hard to believe how strong she is sometimes. I was now free and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and got out the bacon and some eggs. I fried the bacon and then cooked the eggs in the bacon grease.

"That smells good."

I turned around and saw Leni in the doorway. I saw her in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I looked closer and saw it was one of my shirts one I wore when I slept. She walked over to me and hugged me from behind. "Ok, could you please get the table ready?" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, I can."

She let me go as I finished cooking while she set the table. We had eggs and bacon for breakfast. When we finished eating I got dressed and so did Leni. I walked back downstairs Leni was laying down on the couch. I smiled and walked over to the couch. "Can I have a seat?" She looked up and me and moved her feet. I smiled and sat down with her feet over my legs.

"What do you want to do today?"

I looked at her and remembered last night. 'I wonder if she horny or just wanting to mess with me?' I looked up at the ceiling then started to think about it. "We could walk in the park or go see a movie." She jumped off the couch and I got up.

"Ok let's go to the movie."

She when upstairs and got dressed to go to the movies. I walked onto the parched and waited for her to come out. About fifteen minutes passed and she walked out in a gorgeous dark blue sundress. It was a shoulder strap dress that ends at the top of her knees. "Wow, you looked gorgeous Leni." She blushed and I stood up then we walked to the bus stop.

Leni pov

'Nice chose Leni he loved the dress. Now all you have to do is keep his attention on you.'

I smiled and sat down beside Lincoln on the bus. We rode into town and got to the movies after half an hour.

"Hey, loser."

'Oh no.'

I looked at Lincoln as Ronnie walked onto the bus. She had her classic jack and pants. it was undeniable she was pretty but her attitude left a lot to be desired. She walked over to us and sat down in beside my Lincoln which made me very mad.

'She going to try and take him from you!'

I was about to tear into her but Lincoln just ignored her. I was happy to see that and Ronnie looked confused.

"What the hell you're ignoring me? Oh, hell no!"

She pulled her fist back and slammed it into his side. He grunted as she hit him making her smile.

"I guess the word around town was true you've really have gotten tougher. Oh, I should let you know Chad's buddies are planning to come after you two. So, if you got a gun get ready to use it tough guy."

She stood up and walked up to the front of the bus. I was all too happy to see her go but Chad's friends had me worried. After a few minutes, we got off the bus then walked over to the movies. When we got, there we looked at the movie playing but they were all monster movies. We picked the mist and got a jumbo popcorn with two large drinks. At the beginning, I was ok but when the first kill scene happened I jumped into Lincoln's lap.

'Nice move Leni.'

I didn't really want to make a move as much as I wanted to scream and run for the hill after seeing the kill. I sat right there through the whole movie. He didn't stop me and I was happy about that. I pulled him out of the movie theater and down the sidewalk. I held his hand as we walked down the sidewalk and to the nearby fast food places. We walked into a burger king and got lunch. While we ate, the worst happened and Chads friends walked in and saw us. I looked at them as I looked at them I saw Lincoln move out of the corner of my eye. He stood up and seat down beside me so if they come this they'd had to get past him now. They watched us as they ordered their food and we finished our food then left quickly. Well, I did and dragged him out as he kept his eyes on them. I pulled him to the bus stop and we sat there waiting for the bus.

Lincoln pov

I sat there waiting for Chad's friends to come looking for trouble. Soon enough the bus came and we got on then rode all the way back to the stop near our house. When we got off Leni pulled me into the house then she ran off to her room. I nodded my head as I walked over to the couch. I got the remote and turned on the news.

"A large thunderstorm is going to hit Rosewood later this evening. We advise you to stay indoors and to please keep all your pets indoors."

I turned the Tv off and rubbed my eyes as I looked at the black screen. 'That is just great. Those ass hats are planning something an we have a storm coming.'

"Is something wrong?"

I turned my head back and I saw Leni at the bottom of the steps. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of my shirts. I nodded my head then laid down on the couch. "No just got a few things on my mind." Leni walked over to the couch then laid down on top of me.

"What do you want to do now?"

I wrapped an arm around her and started to talk. "I don't know maybe we could just lay here and cuddle for a little while." She smiled then snuggled her head down into my chest. I smiled and held her to my chest. We did just like I said an we laid there for an hour until the storm started outside. Thunder crackled through the sky as I looked out the window. Rain started to beat against the the window and house. Luna had fallen asleep on my chest and I didn't have the heart to my her move. I smiled as I let myself fall asleep as well.


End file.
